The present invention relates to a credit card holders of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,063 issued Dec. 24, 1974 to Jan Peter Dengel and wherein a plastic multi-purpose liner is used behind an outer wall of the wallet having parallel slits therein. The plastic liner is formed with a smooth backside which prevents obstruction of items inserted in an open pocket behind the liner. Another example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,742 issued Feb. 22, 1977 to Paul M. Lemler and the present invention is directed to an improvement over this particular type of credit card holder. The flexible liner of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,742 is formed so that the card is supported by individual flexible flaps centrally located in the liner and in which no central one-piece supporting structure of the liner is provided; while the device of the said U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,742 has proven to be commercially successful, it did have certain shortcomings in that the liner became distorted, did not entirely absorb the stress imposed upon it when the card was forcefully inserted therein, the pockets tended to loose their shape, and the slits became bent.
Both of the above two patents have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.